


That Time When Arthur Got Sick Over the Holidays (And It's ALL Eames' Fault)

by Sionnach



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur didn't get sick. Ever. Except when he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time When Arthur Got Sick Over the Holidays (And It's ALL Eames' Fault)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/gifts).



Arthur didn't get sick.

Ever.

He liked to think he had a better immune system than that – or at the very least, wasn’t around anyone who was sick and still contagious. That was, until Eames had come down with something the week before. Instead of leaving, like he would have done with anyone else, leaving Eames to his own defenses, Arthur had stayed around. He brought him soup and made sure Eames slept enough.

So of course he would come down with it next.

Of fucking course.

“Leave it to you to be the ornery patient, love,” Eames said with such an irritating (but charming) tone of amusement and that smug smirk! Augh.

Arthur made a grumbling noise before he started to sit up to eat the soup the forger had brought him on a tray.

“Never get sick, indeed,” the forger continued with a soft chuckle.

“This is your fault,” Arthur grumbled, half-heartedly before he coughed into his elbow.

Eames made a non-committal sound before setting the tray down to arrange the pillows around Arthur then placed the tray in front of him. “We’ll get you right as rain in no time.”

After the soup was finished, as much as Arthur was going to eat of it anyway, he rested his head on Eames’ thigh. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Eames.”

“Happy Christmas, love.”


End file.
